The Coming Of Dawn
by Hattie1997
Summary: Voldemort wanted me dead because of my friendship with Harry, and Galbatorix wanted me dead because my brother was Eragon. Hermione goes back to Hogwarts for her seventh year but what happens when she starts to feel something other than hate for her enemy? She is also keeping secrets, secrets she cannot tell anyone, and it's tearing her up inside. Dramione. Read and review.
1. At The Mountains

**In this fanfic, Arya does not get the green Dragon…you will see who does later on in this chapter. Also, the green Dragon in this fic is a girl, not a boy. I'm sorry to have to make these changes. Also, this is set in their seventh year but I'm not sure if they will search for the Horcruxes yet, I'll let you know when I do. And finally, in this fic Dumbledore is not dead – I just love him too much.**

**It has been a long time since I read the Eragon trilogy, so I'm sorry if I've gotten some bits wrong; please tell me if I have.**

**At the Mountains**

"Hey," a quiet voice said from behind me. I turned, my hand pressed to my heart as it trembled from shock.

"Don't do that," I hissed, turning my attention back to the spectacular view outside.

It truly was amazing: sloped, emerald hills rising from the valley below, where a tiny stream roamed its way along the countryside, a ribbon of light in the red, orange and yellow hues of the setting sun. A lone bird circled above it, searching for almost non-existent fish, its black wings waving lazily in the slight breeze which came from beyond. Behind us, though I couldn't see it from where I was standing, the mountain rose into the sky; a column of black and grey for all to see.

"Do you miss it?" my brother, Eragon, asked quietly as he followed my gaze to the West, where the village he had once lived in with our cousin, Roran, and our uncle, Garrow. I had only lived there for a year before we had been forced to flee by Galbatorix, who would stop at nothing to see Eragon and Saphira dead. At the moment he knew that Eragon had a sister, but he didn't know who I was, so I was safe – for the time being.

"Yeah," I replied shortly, "Sometimes I just want to go back, and I know they'd take us in, but we would put them in danger?"

"Someday we'll go back – I promise."

"I'll hold you to that," I said back, turning to face him and allowing a small smile to filter across my face. "When's Arya due back with the egg?"

Arya had been gone since before I got home for the summer holidays. Along with a few other Elves, she was planning on attacking Galbatorix's palace to try and steal the final egg. The second, the red one, had gone to Murtagh, and the final one was a deep emerald colour according to the sightings – which were rare.

"Tomorrow sis," he responded, grinning impishly as I hit his arm, glowering.

"Don't call me that."

"How about lil sis?"

"Eragon…" I growled, trailing off, while he just put his arms up, still with that annoying smile on his face. I rolled my eyes at his childishness but couldn't say anything else as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I called, moving around my brother to sit on my bed. The door opened with a loud creak and a messenger stumbled in, bowing low.

"Come on, what is it?" Gone demanded, frowning angrily.

"Miss Arya has returned."

"But she's not supposed to be back until tomorrow," I gasped, eyes wide, "We have to go and see."

Leaving the messenger in my room, I ran out, Gone hot on my heels. We skidded around the corner and down a few flights of stairs before stopping in front of Arya, who looked up to grin at us.

"Hey," I greeted, hugging her as we made our way into the Meeting Chamber. In here the walls were impossibly tall with finished in a dome above our heads. Stain-glass windows winked at us from above, depicting scenes from Elfish, dwarfish and human history.

"Did you get it?" Gone commanded immediately, his eyes wide and fearful. I had never actually seen my brother scared before, he usually hid it better, but now I could see the exact extent of his fear and I knew that he would need to get away soon in order to retain his sanity.

"Yes, of course," she replied, taking a cursory glance around to check that no-one was watching before she pulled a beautiful, large, emerald-colour egg with swirling patterns out from the inside of her cloak.

"It's stunning," I whispered as though scared that speaking too loudly might scare the Dragon inside. Arya handed it to me and I ran my fingers over the smooth surface, smiling slightly. I didn't expect anything to happen, least of all what did, but the next thing I knew, a huge crack had appeared in the side of the egg. Almost as if in slow motion, the rest of the egg cracked open in my hand, bits flying all over the place.

Sharp, Slytherin-green scales covered almost every inch of the amazing creature in my hands, and its underbelly was a slightly darker green, like the colour of a forest in mid-summer. Its eyes blinked lazily at me before a rough tongue came out to inspect my face. I stiffened as I felt it on my cheek but the shock soon vanished as an excruciating pain came from my hand. Dropping the Dragon unceremoniously on the table in the centre of the room, I inspected my hand. A symbol seemed to have been etched into it, the same one that I had seen etched onto my brothers.

I was now a Dragon Rider.

I turned my fathomless, brown orbs towards Gone and Arya, both of whom were staring at me in shock.

"We should have expected it," Arya said after a long pause, relief showing in her face. I didn't know why she was relieved, but Gone clearly didn't share her sentiments.

"This is not a good thing. Galbatorix already wants to kidnap Mione – though he doesn't know who she is – and now that she has a Dragon he will want to take her to his side, just like he did with Murtagh.

"It's good that it went to her and not someone else."

Eragon muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'I would have preferred that' but he made no other complaint and neither Arya nor I commented, instead turning our attention to my new Dragon.

"What are you called?" I asked aloud but I heard her voice in my head, soft and melodious.

"Emerald!"

"Original," I grinned, gently petting her head.

"What's original?"

"Oh, her name," I replied, "Emerald."

My two companions just nodded mutely before Gone finally spoke.

"What is Emerald going to do while Mione's at school?"

"We'll look after her," Arya assured him, "Or we can get that gamekeeper – Hagrid, was it? – to look after her."

"Hagrid will do it," I grinned at the two of them, "He always wanted a pet Dragon and we're supposed to be studying them this year.

"Sorted," Arya said with a small smile, before she turned to Eragon and engaged him in conversation. I watched them with interest. Gone stared at her with affection but it was more like a brother than anything else. I was slightly disappointed, to be honest. Arya would have made a great sister-in-law.

"You go back to school in a week, are you going to Diagon Alley tomorrow?" my brother asked, finally turning back to me.

"Yeah," I muttered listlessly, "I'm meeting up with Harry and the Weasley's; we're going to get our school stuff, our lists are supposed to be arriving later today."

As if on cue, the door was opened by the same messenger as earlier and he quickly placed an envelope in my hands. It seemed unusually thick and so, with my heart beating in anticipation, I hurriedly opened it and dropped the contents onto the table. Amongst the yearly reminder of out-of-bounds places and this year's spell book list glittered a small badge. Upon picking it up, I saw the words Head Girl printed onto it. I felt a grin split my face; it was what I had always dreamed of.

"My little sister the Head Girl," Eragon said proudly, ruffling my hair in the way he knew I hated but also found strangely endearing.

"Well done Hermione," Arya stated kindly as I nodded and took my leave, moving up to my room in order to start packing my trunk. I couldn't wait until I got back to school.

I wondered who the Head Boy was. A year ago I would have venomously wished it was anyone but Malfoy, but living with Eragon had opened my eyes to what was important and what wasn't. There was no time for petty rivalry when everyday my life was in danger from two different enemies. Firstly there was Voldemort, who wanted me dead because of being friends with Harry and I was supposedly a muggleborn – I say supposedly because in actual fact I was a Dragon Rider. And secondly there was Galbatorix, who wanted to kidnap me in order to force my brother to give himself up – only he didn't know it was me he wanted.

**XxX**

In a dark room somewhere in Northern Scotland:

The man's breath rasped out from between his tightly clenched teeth as he breathed deeply, his forked tongue flicking out and his slitted, red eyes fixed piercingly on the man he front of him.

His brilliant blond hair shone in the light firelight that emanated from the corner of the room, his slate-grey, cold eyes flickering briefly between his Lord and the floor as if scared that he looked at one place for too long he would disintegrate.

"I have chosen you, Lucius, even though you have failed me in the past, because I know you will not fail me this time. Also, if you _do _fail me, your wife and son will pay the price."

"Of course, my Lord," the taller man rasped, bowing stiffly, "What is it you wish me to do?"

"I need you to contact Galbatorix; I believe it is time to expand our forces, and this way we can kill two birds with one stone."

At his minions confused gaze, he elaborated, "Eragon Shadeslayer has been a thorn in my side for too long and it is believed that his sister is at Hogwarts. I would like your son to find out who she is. This way Eragon and Harry Potter will go down."

Bowing repeatedly, Lucius Malfoy backed out of the room. The last thing he saw was Lord Voldemorts ruthless, crimson eyes and his cruel smirk of triumph.

**I'm sorry, I know it's quite a short chapter but I promise the next one will be long, I just thought this was a good place to stop. Please read and review, thanks.**


	2. The Resistance

**JinxKatKazama – Thanks for being my first reviewer, I loved reading it. I debated for ages on having Hermione as a Dragon Rider but in the end decided **_**why not? **_**There isn't much of Emerald in this chapter and there is nothing of Eragon – sorry – but there is a little bit of Dramione action and we see Harry, Ron and Ginny. Hope you like it. Please read and review.**

**The Resistance**

Draco:

"Draco," Mother greeted me as I entered the dining room at exactly seven o'clock. No-one in my family approved of not being punctual and so I had dragged myself up at six so that I could have a shower and get dressed before I was supposed to meet my parents at seven.

Father entered a moment later, his cruel, grey eyes that were so like my own glinting in the sparse light, his blond hair pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"I met with Our Lord yesterday," he told the two of us though I was sure mother already knew, "And he gave me a task. I am not permitted to tell you the particulars of what was discussed, but I am allowed to tell you that the Dark Lord believes that Eragon Shadeslayer's sister is at Hogwarts. He did not tell me so but I believe that she may be friends with Harry Potter and this way we can _kill two birds with one stone – _as Our Lord so eloquently put it. Draco, I want you to make friends with Hermione Granger and we shall go from there."

I only barely refrained from wrinkling my nose. I knew that many people believed that I would follow in Father's footsteps, but that was not what I wished to do. I wished to finish school and get a good job – maybe in the Ministry or something like that. The problem was that I was too much of a coward to tell him that I didn't want to join the Dark Lord's ranks and I just nodded instead.

"Of course, father."

**XxX**

Hermione:

I would have woken up late on the day I was to meet Harry and the Weasleys in Diagon Alley but I was shaken awake at seven by a screech from the doorway. Groggily raising my head I saw a small, plump women cowering in the corner with a surprisingly large dragon keeping her in.

"Em," I commanded; my voice raspy from lack of sleep, "Leave her alone."

_Why? _I heard my dragon's voice in my head and, stifling a groan, I quickly replied, "She means no harm."

As Emerald slowly moved away from the maid, I took the time to study her. Her scales had gained a bit of shine, making it seem like the sun had entered my chambers, and she was just generally bigger. Eragon had told me that she would grow quickly.

Knowing that I wouldn't be able to get any more sleep, I hurriedly dressed and took the floo to Diagon Alley. Harry and the Weasley's couldn't come and get me because they had no idea where I was staying. I just told them that it was somewhere in muggle London and left it at that.

"The usual I presume Hermione," Tom, the barman at the Leaky Cauldron, shouted as I sat in the corner.

"Yes please, Tom."

A few minutes later Tom was standing before me, a steaming plate of bacon and eggs in one hand and a butterbeer in the other.

"Thanks," I grumbled before taking the first bite. I allowed Tom to sit opposite me and he began a conversation.

"So what brings you here so early?" he asked. I checked my watch: 7:20.

"I couldn't sleep and I'm meeting Harry and Ron at nine. Also, you make the best eggs ever."

Tom blushed lightly and murmured his thanks before he was called away by another customer.

"Oi, Granger," a quiet, sneering voice said from behind me. Even without looking I knew who it would be. No-one else had a voice so full of self-importance.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I asked as he took the seat recently vacated by Tom. I was shocked at his attire. He was dressed in muggle jeans and a simple white t-shirt. It must have cost a fortune but that wasn't the point. He was dressed _muggle._

"Like what you see?" he asked, smirking.

"You wish," I replied, rolling my eyes, "What do you want?"

He seemed lost for words for a moment. I mean, _Malfoy _lost for words? Instead of saying this, however, I just raised my eyebrows in annoyance.

"Well, I'm Head Boy this year…" he began and I had to bite back a groan. _Malfoy_, Head Boy? What was Dumbledore thinking?

"Good for you," I snapped, "Now are you actually going to say anything worth listening to?"

"I thought seeing as you are obviously Head Girl…"

"Obviously"

He continued as if I hadn't spoken. "I thought we could possibly organise a truce. I don't call you a mudblood and you don't…punch me."

I laughed slightly at the reminder. "Fine, I agree, not that I expect you to uphold it." I didn't expect him to hear the last bit, but he apparently did, for he leant forward until he was in my face and snarled, "Don't think you know me, Granger."

Without another word he swept out of the pub, leaving a very shock me behind him. Before I could ponder on our weird conversation, I heard a commotion behind me as five people entered from the Floo room. I checked my watch: 9:00. I had been talking to Malfoy for longer than I'd thought.

Upon seeing their eyes roam the room looking for me, I quickly waved, shouting, "Over here, guys."

"Hey Mione," Harry grinned as he kissed my cheek before talking the seat Malfoy had recently vacated.

"Hey Harry," I grinned in reply, "Ron, Ginny, you ready?"

"Of course; where do you want to go first?" Ginny asked, raising her auburn eyebrows.

"Well, Flourish and Blots has an extension…"

**XxX**

Draco:

"Did you do what Lucius asked you to?" Blaise demanded as I left the Leaky Cauldron and met him outside Florentine Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

"One step at a time, mate. First I have to make her trust me."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"To be honest," I whispered nervously, "I have no idea."

"I need to ask you something," my companion whispered as we paid for our ice-creams and left, making our way to Flourish and Blots. Without waiting for my reply, he hurriedly continued, "Do you actually want to be a part of _his_ forces?"

I turned to my best friend, noticing how scared he seemed; his eyes were darting around as though terrified that he would get taken to Azkaban for merely talking about the Dark Lord, his left hand was flattening his hair – an action he tended to do when he was nervous – and his eyebrows were scrunched together.

"To be honest?" I asked, almost afraid to tell him. At his furious nod, I elaborated, "No. I really want to graduate and get a job, not be a servant to some snake-guy with serious daddy issues."

We both laughed shortly before lapsing into silence once more. Blaise's next words surprised me even though I had expected them.

"Neither do I; and neither do Pansy and Daphne." We had stopped outside the book shop, Blaise eyeing me fervently.

"What do you propose we do?" I asked and watched curiously as his whole face lit up.

"I have spoken to most of the seventh years – as well as some fifth and sixth years – and they all agree. The Dark Lord is old news, we are the new generation. You have been requested to get near Granger so it wouldn't be suspicious for you to be talking to her. I was thinking that you could tell her of His plan and get her to help us."

"How do we get everyone to trust us?" I asked, warming up to the idea.

"Come with me."

We bypassed the book shop and made our way into the small café next door. Blaise led me through into the room next door, where a large, circular table stood with many chairs around it; four of them empty. Blaise and I took two chairs and I stared curiously around the group.

Astoria Greengrass was next to me, and her sister Daphne next to her. On the other side of Daphne was Theo Nott and after finally sat Crabbe and Goyle. The two empty chairs were in between Daphne and Crabbe.

"Who are we waiting for?"

"I have sent Pansy to find Granger," was Blaise's reply.

**XxX**

Hermione:

"Of course you would want to go to Flourish and Blots first," Ginny giggled as we came up to the shop. I rolled my eyes as I left the three of them to browse by myself. As I went to the counter to pay for my school books, a familiar head of black, shoulder-length hair obstructed my view. As I paid for mine Pansy Parkinson waited impatiently.

"What do you want Parkinson?" I growled as she pulled me into a small ante-room.

"I bet you think that all Slytherins want to be Death Eaters," she began. I neither confirmed nor denied it and so she continued. "Well, a few of us don't. We don't want to go to Dumbledore but we believe that we can help and be spies for your side."

"Why are you going to me with this?" I demanded as soon as she paused for breath. I got a dirty look but Parkinson continued anyway.

"Draco has been given a task to get close to you in order to find out who Eragon Shadeslayer's sister is." I felt myself blanch nervously; they couldn't know. Pansy didn't seem to realise and continued undeterred. "Well, it wouldn't be suspicious for him to talk to you because of this so we thought we come to you."

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" I asked, not quite willing to believe her. I got a roll of the eyes but she explained, "We will take Veritaserum. A few of us are waiting in the café next door and we will take the truth potion then. Will you come?"

I pondered it for a moment before nodding sharply and leaving her to tell my friends that I would meet them in the Leaky Cauldron at three.

**XxX**

Draco:

Pansy and Granger finally arrived and took the allotted seats. Granger looked very nervous to be in a room full of Slytherins but, in true Gryffindor fashion, she ignored this and turned her eyes to me and Blaise, the clear leaders of the group. Blaise pulled a clear bottle out of his pocket and drank the contents.

"What is your name?" Granger asked immediately. I rolled my eyes at the predictable response.

"Blaise Zabini."

"Why are you here?"

"Because we don't want to join the Dark Lord."

"Why do you need my help?"

"We won't go to Dumbledore but we can be spies."

"Okay, that's it."

Granger sat back; obviously happy with the responses she had been given. I barely refrained from rolling my eyes at her naivety. We were Slytherins and had been the bane of her existence for six years and yet she was still willing to trust us.

"Where do you propose we start?" Blaise asked, his eyes fixed on the pretty brunette across from us. Wait! _Pretty? _I turned my eyes to Granger and took in her appearance for what felt like the first time. Her hair had calmed slightly from its incessant curls into beautiful waves and her cocoa-brown eyes sparkled with life in much the same way that Dumbledore's did. She had a cute button nose and her teeth were now normal sized – thanks to yours truly – and pearly white.

"Well, maybe we could try and get some more Slytherins on our team – maybe some of the younger years as well. And I was also thinking that we could get teams of Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors together but only a select few will know of who is on our team."

"Sounds like a plan, who should do what?"

"Well, maybe you and Malfoy could convince the Slytherins because you have a lot of influence and Malfoy is head boy."

Blaise nodded and the Gryffindor continued, undeterred, "And maybe Astoria and Daphne," she nodded towards the sisters, "Could work on the Ravenclaws."

"We can do that." Daphne – the elder – spoke for the two, the ghost of a smile on her face and Granger nodded, grinning back.

"Crabbe and Goyle, could you work on the Hufflepuffs?"

"Definitely," Goyle said gruffly, his piggy eyes narrowing spitefully.

"What should I do?" Pansy asked worriedly, "I want to help."

Granger eyed her with a thoughtful expression on her face for a moment before she said, "I was thinking you could help me get the Gryffindor's on our side."

"But won't they hate me?"

"Not if I tell them of our plan first."

Pansy nodded, albeit hesitantly, "Yes, I'd like that."

"Does everyone know what they're doing?" Without giving us time to reply, she continued, "Can we get anyone who decides to join our group to sign this?" She pulled a rumpled piece of parchment, a quill and ink out of her bag and placed in across the table, in front of Blaise.

"What does it do?" I found myself asking, inspecting it thoroughly.

"Did you see Marietta Edgecomb in fifth year?" she asked instead of replying and we all nodded, thinking back to the ugly pimples on her face.

"Did you do that?" I demanded while Pansy giggled evilly. "Brilliant!"

"Why thank you," she said with a mock bow, a smirk on her face. I took the quill and signed before passing it on. Five minutes later we had all signed and Granger stored it away once more before pulling something that looked suspiciously like a Galleon out of her pocket.

"We need something that we can communicate to each other with. Voldemort's mark gave me the idea."

"Didn't you use these in that club you had?" Blaise asked, inspecting his, and the brunette nodded thoughtfully.

"We should also have a name."

"How about Voldemort Sucks?" I suggested lightly, grinning as she let out a bell-like laugh.

"House Unity?" Astoria suggested and the others all put forth ideas but I just kept thinking, tuning them out.

"How about The Resistance?" I said eventually, liking the name more and more as everyone fell silent, contemplating.

"I like it," Granger murmured after a while.

"Why thank you, Granger."

A light bulb went off above her head as she turned to me with a small frown. "Also, if we are in this together then we need to use first names."

"Alright…Hermione," I agreed finally and a full-blown smile crossed her face as she checked her watch and jumped up.

"Sorry, I have to go."

"We'll talk when we get back to Hogwarts," I shouted after her, laughing at her panicked expression. She was obviously late for something.


End file.
